wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jungfrau
Male | Jungfrau | IceWings | Student at the JMA Appearance Jungfrau's scales are a blinding white of freshly fallen snow, overlaid with bluish-silver on his head and back. His eyes are colder than an arctic ocean with sparks of green and purple like an aurora borealis across a night sky. His wings are a wonderful blue color with only a subtle hint of green and he has paler patches across them like ice beneath the surface of water. His body is horrendously thin, almost unhealthily so, and his spikes are jagged and sharp, like sheer cliff faces. His ears, wings, and tail spikes are slightly deformed. Personality There's more than meets the eye in the case of Jungfrau, but at the very least you'll find out he's loyal and understanding. Of course he's also charming, charismatic and sharing, but those are often overshadowed by tendencies of being argumentative and callous as well. His loyalty is what he's pretty much loved for. His friends know they can always count on him to cheer them up when they feel down. Unfortunately, he does have a tendency to argue and he can be neglectful of others' feelings, which doesn't make for the greatest company (generally more on a personal level than for others). He also will give up at times when he can't cheer up his friends and he gets frustrated easily. Abilities Jungfrau has no amazing powers outside of the ones he hatched with. History Antarctica and Sine decided that they wanted two eggs. (Well, Antarctica decided. Sine was forced into it because Antarctica decided she was the boss of the two of them.) Soon after hatching, they noticed one of them was a little darker than an IceWing should be, and the other glowed as bright as stars. Sine argued that it was fine, and that it was totally normal to have dark IceWings sometimes. Antarctica complained that no other IceWings had grey scales like storm clouds. Sine rolled his eyes and Antarctica growled that it was his fault, so she got to name both of them. He complained and whined, but one fierce death glare in his direction shut him up. It didn't really matter what names Antarctica chose, because according to the queen, they were both terrible. She ended up naming Antarctica's dragonets herself: Jungfrau, the startling bright one, and Storm, the darker grey one. It didn't take long for Jungfrau's parents to notice that anything he touched turned pale blue and broke or that he had small circles of ice under his claws whenever he walked. They definitely noticed that they couldn't hold him--Sine almost lost his claws after picking him up, for they turned black as a moonless night and the lightest nudge brought excruciating pain. Not too long after, tragedy struck. Jungfrau was playing with Storm and tripped over his little brother's tail, nearly smushing him. Storm was screaming out of pain as his dark grey scales turned black and Jungfrau was trying to get off, but what was done was done. Storm was dead. His parents came home to find their son crying over a strange, motionless lump that upon a closer glance turned out to be their son. Antarctica was furious. She grabbed her dragonet by the horns and tossed him out, sending him away to an island just off the coast of the Ice Kingdom. "And don't you ever come back here," she hissed as he begged to come back. "I never want to see your murderous little face here EVER AGAIN!" Relationships His Mother: WIP. Father: WIP. Trivia *Nope. *Nope. *Nope. Other *I did not make the coding. All credit goes to NightStrike. *I do not own the IceWings. *Don't edit my stuff without my permission. Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (StVelociraptor) Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress